


A Breeders Journey

by TastyChalk



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Chastity Device, F/F, F/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Knotting, Light BDSM, Loss of Identity, Milk, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Pheromones, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Porn With Plot, Prostate Milking, Puppy Love, Puppy Play, Scenting, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastyChalk/pseuds/TastyChalk
Summary: A pokemon breeder named Noelle is doing her job, just doing her job! A job that includes manually getting sperm donations from Growlithes and pumping them inside of Arcanines sure, but a job nonetheless! And when someone comes along asking to do something more... Well. We'll see how that goes.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. The Beginning of Something Great.

Noelle is a farmer. She has been for quite some time and she knows how to manage animals by herself. Ever sense she moved away from home she's never had a problem keeping herself busy, nor the money flowing in through one means or another. Whether it's her blogs online, or her more personal work with pokemon breeding she's always had a means to keep herself afloat.. 

Even if sometimes she has to compromise to make certain things work out well. She's never quite had the money nor licenses for anything more... Chemical. A lot of what she does is therefore by hand. Which she's been okay with! The only problem being that this particular Growlithe has been very insistent on her doing it manually. 

She looks kind of busty, a little short, and chubby but in the right areas. She's always prioritized a good meal over everything else.. Her longer hair is also nice and wavy. Occasionally wearing it in a pony tail when she wants to go out or exercise. She wears overalls a lot of the time though particularly today she's wearing jeans and a light tee shirt with nothing under it. She likes how the breeze makes her feel.

Besides no one's around to see her on a day like this! They're either battling, out playing with their pokemon, or doing something else like feeding them. 

She's been taking care of a Growlithe, an Arcanine and her Mimikyu for a while now named Lily. She's always felt a strong kinship with Lily, something about taking up something else's role has always appealed to her personally. That and she's just so cute!! But she has noticed this weird tired sensation coming over her whenever she's played with her... She just doesn't know what it is but it feels pretty nice!  
She doesn't eat much but that's not all that big of a problem, it just means less work for her. 

Today Fruffy, the growlithe she's been taking of has been acting up and humping at her leg. So she figures because his partner is so.. Intimidating in her eyes it might be a good idea to aim for artificial insemination. She's been pondering whether to record it or not but... Why not? It's a part of the job! And getting information out there for aspiring breeders is very important!

Right now she's just setting up with Lily on her lap, head resting against her stomach and her little eyes closed. She's stroking lightly under her artificial chin, heart pumping in her chest and body feeling a little light wherever she's on her. Growlithe is right next to her, snoring lightly. She pets his hide, he's so young for breeding... But that puppy love element is so important for this breeder so... She guesses its fine. Out in nature they just go at it regardless. She sets Lily down who looks a tad disgruntled but lifts Fruffy up on her lap to show him off. He wakes up slowly. 

"Hey everyone! My names Noelle and this is my daily blog for the pokemon Breeding ranch in Sinnoh, the weather has been so nice lately as things have been shifting into fall.. Erm.. The pokemon are doing well, though I think it's time for Fruffy here to breed, he's been attached at my hip ever since his partner rejected him after a few... Altercations... Erm.. Say hi Fruffy!!"

The focused little growlithe on Noelle's lap looks up at her face tongue sticking out a little. As she tries to get him to talk he leans forward with his paws on her shoulders and starts licking her face, mouth, and lips.

"Fr- nnf... Down boy down.. I'm just ahh.. Oh gosh.."  
She looks down between his legs, his little cock is rock hard and it looks to be around 6 inches along with the knot.  
"erm.. Okay well! Fruffy is rutting so... I'm going to get a storage container and show you the ropes of pokemon breeding! Since he doesn't seem interested in his partner Millie I'm going artificially inseminate her with the trainer's consent... But this.. This has already been signed for. Okay"

She opens up a drawer in her desk and pulls out a glass vial connected to a soft artificial pussy. Fruffy is currently nudging at her crotch with his paws trying to spread her legs.

"o-oh my.. He must uhm... Sense my pheromones or something! Gosh he's... Wow he really wants in. Well. I can make it work." 

she slowly drifts a hand down the front of her pants and starts to finger herself slowly. Getting enough of her scent on her fingers before getting it on the artificial vagina. Fruffy sniffs at it before looking up at her with some confusion. She gets it between his legs and carefully lines the tip of his cock up with the bottle. Getting it all lined up before *POP*

"oh gosh good it's in.. Hopefully he doesn't want.." he's currently on his back on her lap. Tongue splayed out and body limp. Whimpering slightly. "... Fine" she starts pumping the device up and down his shaft nice and slowly. Drawing out some more whimpering and leaving him panting and wanting moooore.... 

"good boy... Good boy.. Cum for momma.. I hope you're awake" she looks at the camera "right! Uh! All of this is perfectly natural, and all a part of the job! Sometimes they need a little extra coaxing if our client especially wants a pokemon with good IVs! Now his partner Millie is an arcanine so I kind of understand where she's coming from. It would be kind of... Nnf.. Hard to get him up on top... My it's hot in here."  
Fruffy is pounding into the glass harder and harder. Sniffing up at Noelle with half lidded eyes and nuzzling into her crotch.

"he uhm.. Must like me because I'm... Erm... Motherly? Or.. Is it because I'm... Yeah it's because I'm doing this with him."  
She huffs, thinking privately about how much she just wants to scoop him up and just let him rail her pussy until his cock unleashes it's seed inside of her. The look on her face becomes more desperate as she imagines him knocking her up with kits..

"w-wow the pheromones are very heavy in here... He's a big producer aren't you?.. Erm... My you have some big... Oh!" his knot pops into the glass jar and he cums his hot seed all over the inside of the glass. He let's out one last howl "AROOOOO!!" before going limp. "oh uhm.. Good boy. Good boy... I'm so proud of you" she lets out a huff "okay so. That's all for today! Thank you for watching!"

She sighs and looks down at the little pup currently sniffing between her legs. She pets his soft head as he oozes out some more cum. She lets out a light sigh. "good boy... Good boy.. You can't be this into me on camera! People will think it's weird.." he looks up at her with the happiest expression on his face, tongue lolling out and shuddering with a yawn. "maybe when you're older you'll understand better.. But I'm not doing the best job at teaching you.. Okay just relax" 

Fruffy curls up on Noelle's lap and starts to snooze as she collects the sample by removing the silicone insert. Setting it to the side before picking him up and setting him in his bed by her desk. Lily, atop the desk watches her happily, feeling warm and cuddly and kind of wanting to be picked up. 

"time to get this sample in our mother to be..." she sighs. Millie scares her, personally. She's too aggressive with the other pokemon and it's really noticeable when she's horny because she gets all scratchy. But she's smarter than her companion. Noelle walks over to the sample and picks it up.. Checking the sizable amount and giving it a good sniff.  
It doesn't smell bad.. In fact it smells kind of... Tasty. She shakes her head! 

"Nonono can't be thinking about that at this time... Maybe... Just... A little." she brings her hand to the jar and gets her fingers wet with it. It's hot to the touch.. She brings it up to her mouth and closes her eyes. It tastes salty... With a bit of spice to it too... And an underlying sweetness of the cum itself. She slowly takes the bottle up to her mouth and takes a sip. Body seeming to relax and mind just loosening up a little along with the sample currently inside of her mouth. She swallows and feels the warmth travel down to her stomach where it stays.. Making her insides feel all tingly.

"hoo... Okay... Okay. This one will be Adamant. So. So... Wow... The trainer wanted rash. Right?" her head feels a little numb with the horny haze washing over her. She walks idly over to her breeding station, grabbing a dildo with a cum attachment, taking another swig and pouring it into the bottle. As she swallows her head grows even heavier with lust. Lily, her partner pokemon watches her drink it, little bit of a shuddering smile on her face. 

She feels at the base of the dildo, a big bulb containing the semen is all that's there.. She shudders lightly and starts idly removing her pants "is... It... Hot... In... Here?" she speaks through her own lustful panting. "I should uh... Record.. This.." she grabs her camera. Pushing the bulb inside of her and letting out a little moan. She starts walking slowly out back. Like a zombie. She feels at her stomach and looks towards Millie, the Arcanine. She can feel her insides tense up around the bulb as she starts recording.

Millie's trainer is walking by the place. Going to the front door and giving it a knock before heading in.... She left the back door open. Lily looks outside with a bit of confusion, curiosity getting the better of her. 

Millie looks up at her, then down at the fake cock she possesses. Her eyes go half lidded as she breathes in her supposed mate's scent mixed with Noelle's. Her eyes flare. This will work.

As soon as she's done setting up the tripod and turning it on she's advancing upon her. Nails scraping against the ground as she approaches.  
Noelle puts a finger up N"not yet..." voice sounding a little gruff. Millie stops and looks up at her with some confusion. Noelle goes over to the ground next to where Millie was laying and spreads her legs. Pointing the cock up. N"now."

And as soon as she says the word. Millie is upon her. She leaps atop her, spreading her legs and spearing the knotted dildo inside of her. She pumps down harshly upon it and starts biting down on Noelle's neck. She moans out, shirt starting to rip and body quaking with every thrust and pump inwards.

The taller looking gentleman who hired her is walking towards the two of them. Looking the camera over as Noelle is marked deep for breeding. He picks the camera up and records closer angles.  
"Really get it deep Mills, you're doing great." Millie draws blood right as he says that and Noelle gasps out. Looking over to him hazily.

"o-oh fuck" she restrains herself from moaning as he gets a good shot of her face. He holds it there for a moment as she starts to look very very scared, body tensing around the bulb and causing a bit of cum to splurt inside of Millie.

"just came by to pick them up.. Figured it was taking too long. This works too though. You're kind of a slut aren't you" she shakes her head blushing heavily and reaching for the camera but Millie just keeps her pinned and rips her shirt off with her sharp teeth, the wet plapping of the fake cock against her insides sounding out into the microphone. Her boobs pop free into the air, a good size to them while still being perky and... "oh Gods is that fucking milk? Oh we are keeping you for sure!"

Noelle grinds her legs together up against her mates sides, blushing even brighter and trying to not look at him or the camera "n-no can't leave.. Th... The farm.. Can't... Go.." mind still reeling from the effects of the adamant cum in her stomach and mind. 

"oh yes you will doll, otherwise I'm gonna fucking turn you in. And how would something like this look to your parents? How would getting locked up look to your farm??" she should feel humiliated but mostly right now she just feels... Scared... She doesn't want to leave them.  
"let me keep the tape. And then I'll work on bringing you into my line of work. This could be good for you! You clearly like my girl here enough for it"

The knot pops in. Millie howls atop her new conquest. Noelle lets out a sigh and relaxes onto the grass. "ohfuckthatsgood... Talk... Talk after I've recovered. Do whatever you want with the tape I already put them on my website anyways." she huffs. Still blushing from all the trouble he claims he can get her in.. She feels Millie's weight laying atop her, warm insides caressing the knotted cock.

The man looks a little weary for a moment but turns the camera off, "so. You post these? Really?" he holds some confusion in his voice, putting some pieces together "yeah it really isn't much of an issue.. Uh.. They just let me put them up on YouTube as long as it's educational. If you think it'll make more you can put it wherever you are and.... And... I wouldn't.... Mind.. It.." looking a little apprehensive about it.. After all this is supposed to just be your run of the mill Pokémon breeding station but. He sees more in her. And that's new. But not bad, even if he does threaten her she can handle it for now!!

\---------

Next time will be more with the guy here, his name is Vern and.. While she won't be fucking him there's going to be some precarious situations regarding his business.


	2. Rest and Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is longer, and they will be longer as chapters progress. This is a particular amount of aftercare and its especially focused on having some pokemon bond with Noelle. Not a lot of Lily in this one.. Wonder why?

"so erm... It's night time now. And. Gosh has a lot happened" Noelle talks into her phone. "my Lil honey Lily is laying on my lap right now purring and.. Gosh I kind of feel the same way? Kind of... So this guy. Vern. He's offering me this really good and cushy job but the thing is... Well how do I put this. It's leaning very heavily on the breeding side of pokemon breeding and specifically the recording and distribution of it... So. Lessons from now on will be 18+! It's still... Technically legal. Though I don't know how my parents would feel about it. And it's possible to get arrested for it in the wrong places but he's telling me that it's pretty common where he's bringing me so.... It's okay!"

She keeps trying to tell herself that. That it's okay but... Something deep down tells her it might still be kind of wrong. The pokemon could be young and not ready for that! Or... Well... Or she could get too into it. And wind up doing it for free in a den somewhere m-mothering p-pups...

She lets out a deep sigh and pushes a hand between her legs "okay... Yeah... That's nice..." but... Mm... My parents.. My dad would hate it... They'd disown me for sure or just... N-never find me again and-" she's interrupted by the Arcanine jumping up on the bed atop her. She stops the videos and removes the covers from over her head. Looking down at her. N"oh.. Hey honey"

Millie paws at her slowly and rests her head up against Noelle's. Closing her eyes. "oh... Oh wow. Okay honey we can go to sleep" she flicks the light off and lily gets up in the crook of her arm. The stars shine outside. Everything feels calm for a moment and then... She falls asleep.

~

Millie feels her go to sleep. She knows she's asleep. But. She can also feel the burning need in her chest for commitment.. So. She eases down the bed and starts nudging her face under the covers. She hates how much energy this girl wastes on talking. If it were up to her she'd only spend time with her. She likes her... As her rightful mate. She starts nudging up between her legs. She doesn't care to wake her up but she wants to be in the right position.

She's greedy. She knows, but she wants her. She starts licking slowly and deeply. Right against her inner walls and against her body. Her lips flick against her clit and she shudders in her sleep. Noelle feels especially good right now.. Like letting out a warm sigh and relaxing. Her body kind of numb except for her warm pussy. Feeling the tongue press inside of her deep. Her whole body tensing and relaxing as she goes deeeeper and deeper.

Millie meanwhile is breathing in her scent and crawling up further in bed to scent Milly as well. She starts turning her body around before sitting down on her face, vagina and muff pressed up against her face... And of course she wakes up.

The first thing that Noelle notices is the smell. It's kind of earthy. Musky. And strong. It makes her bits weeet- "hef there!!" she yells into her muff "wnf going on!!"

Millie doesn't care for this. She just wants her to shut up and bond. Pressing her muff deeper into her face as Millie temporarily grips her sides to lift her off before being overwhelmed by the sensation and resting her face in that crotch. Breathing the scent in deep and letting her mind go hazy. She swears these pheromones just fuck her up... Who cares...

Millie snickers as she starts to lick back. There you go. You're getting ahold of it dear... Breathe in deep... Feels so nice to just give in and relax...

Millie cums in her mouth and lets out a shuddered moan. Lily is watching the two of them but not saying anything, upset but liking the smell her owner gives off she trails down her legs and sneefs at the two of them.

Noelle just keeps licking.. They aren't done yet...

~

The next day Noelle feels especially good and hazy... She fell asleep doing something last night... Mm.. Oh right! Millie slept with her, how nice! She hugs onto her and closes her eyes "morning Millie! I think I had a good dream last night... I feel all loose." she shudders and lets out a light sigh. ".. Did something happen?.." she looks down at Millie who's just looking into her eyes attentively. 

No no of course not. Now. As she walks downstairs in the nude completely relaxed she starts to notice that kind of earthy scent... Looking back to Millie.. Breathing slowly. N"oh.. So. That happened."

Just shut up just shut up just shut up. Millie nods. Yes it did. Because she wants her pups to grow up healthy. Yeah. Just that... She huffs. Noelle will never feel the same way she can because she can't express it. With enough work she should be able to guide her unconsciously however. 

N"no it's okay! I understand.. Just do it when I'm awake next time please" she won't. She starts making some cereal and pouring out some milk... Meanwhile her tits are probably leaking enough to get her started on them. The growlithe is drinking it up though. Millie rolls her eyes. She doesn't like how desperate he is. It's because he's young and particularly stupid since he was made to breed instead of actually think for himself. But. That's the difference between the two of them. He just.. Doesn't have to deal with the same hardships as she does. 

Noelle goes out and gets her mail.. Still wearing nothing. A car drives past but she just waves at them. She doesn't really need clothes when it's this warm out. She presses a hand between her legs.. Why's she been so needy lately.. She looks at the mail idly and walks inside. Something from that one guy... Oh yeah he left his pups here! She sees Fruffy and smiles, he's so happy and... Drippy. Wow. That is a big cock. Is it normally that big?

"hey honey, what's going on?" he looks up at her and pants. Then down to her crotch. It is spring after all... "well.. Uh... Okay sure why not." she shudders just thinking about it. Millie's disappointment is absolutely radiating off her. She goes off out back with lily who's currently yelling Pikachu at the top of her lungs and shocking the ground next to her with dark energy. 

~

So after he's set up... Lonely in her bedroom with a vial and pocket pussy on his dick she starts to read the note that was sent her way.

[Dear Noelle, meet me for dinner at the Lapras hotel in South Kanto. Bring a week's worth of clothes, all of the pokemon I gave you, and your own if you wish. With this letter I sent your next assignment. It's an Embreon, temperamental. You are to get a video of it breeding you for our mutual interest Marc, I'll be waiting.]

She looks it over and then looks her other bits of mail over, looking for a pokeball. He also got her tickets and... A business card? She looks it over... Wow that's a fancy looking embreon! She has some nice clothes too.. Oh gosh-

Noelle just realizes that she isn't wearing any and quickly rushes upstairs to put them on.. Where she finds Fruffy sniffing the bed and humping into the pussy hard as he can, smoke coming off the sheets.

"baby.. Baby calm down for me.." she crawls up on the bed and spreads her legs for him. He burys his face in her crotch and starts to relax a little. "I know you're wound up but not like this.." petting his head slowly. His eyes grow wide and his pupils dilated. He whimpers into her pussy and pounds slower as she pets his head. "there you go honey pie... Just breathe." she presses up against his face and lets out a huff. "good boy... So nice and adamant..."

She rubs her hand up against his chubby rear and humps lightly into his mouth. He slowly stops humping and just focuses on licking his hot tongue deeeeep... So nice and relaxed. 

"so sweetie... Momma's gonna be going down south for a little while for a job of hers... You think you're going to be okay?" he nods and laps deeper. "I think that's closer to the city. My you really like that scent don't you honey?.. I kind of do myself" he curls up against her and cums hard into the glass container, knot not even popping inside as he pulls it out and crawls up on her before very suddenly... *pop*! And it's inside of her, hot seed spilling out inside of her.

She moans before realizing exactly what he's done. "hey! Buddy you can't just go doing that" picking up his bottle of cum and starting to drink it. "I'm going to have to make it harder for you to just do that you know. One way or another." he whimpers and looks at her stomach, trying to pull out but it's too late. "going to have to get a belt fitted" he whimpers but she uses a pokeball on him and shrinks it. A love ball.. "and sense you like my scent so much..." she opens up her legs and puts the ball inside of her pussy. "this way you'll like it more"

Inside of the ball he's being fucked. But she doesn't know this yet. Soon enough she will.

\-----------

So! This is the next chapter, I update pretty often because I like to keep up on things and I know that with my mind I might not keep up with it properly, but for now, here this is! Noelle has a job, but is the letter guiding her to her employer or just the Embreon? I suppose we'll see!

Next time folks.


	3. First Official Job and Changes to Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things might go wrong with the Espeon, Noelle isn't particularly ready for this line of work and it's going to wear on her fast!
> 
> But hopefully she'll be able to get some help from a local therapist..

"so... Quick blog. I'm. In a carriage right now? Like full treatment from my employer which I appreciate but like.. Gosh it's like I'm royal or something. And all of this just for my work! Like gosh I'm really impressed" Noelle looks across from her, at Millie. Who was sleeping but seems to stir as soon as she's looked at.

"erm.. Sorry I'm just looking at my partner Millie and. Gosh I'm glad Vern left me with her. I feel kind of safe when she's around since she's just so strong willed. And... This just. Feels like a dangerous line of work deep down. But I can do it! And even though the comments that I've been getting have been discouraging I'm still going to do this. It's what I've been building up to bit by bit over the course of my life. It's important to me. So.. Goodbye for now" she stops the recording. She hasn't been feeling as good about them lately ever sense the reaction to what she's been doing has really been ramping up.

But with every bad part of the job comes something so much better. Millie hops down and up onto the seat next to her. Lily is in her ball. She starts stroking Millie's fur. Closing her eyes and breathing in her light sweet scent. She kisses her cheek and holds her close "you're so good to me.."

Millie relaxes in her grasp. Glad the bond is working and slowly feeling the swell of her egg within. She nestles her head up against Noelle's body. Breathing slowly as they arrive in the city. "looks like we're almost here! I'm so exited! I've never even seen the city before I've just always been more of a rural girl myself heh.." Millie looks up at her, shaking her head a little and smiling. She's dumb. But she's cute.

And then they're at the specific building.. Noelle hops out excitedly and looks down at the embreon at the front of the building. She's wearing a dress, looks really well put together and overall... Like she's more confident in herself than anyone around her.

Noelle walks up to her. "hey! Erm.. Your name is Vivienne right? Nice to meet you I'm Noelle!"

Vivienne looks up at the overall-clad hick in front of her and instantly remembers what she's agreed to. She uses psychic 

Noelle feels weak in the knees before falling over immediately. Right on the wet rainy ground in front of her. Vivienne sniffs her 

She speaks in an entirely commanding tone and it's very difficult if not impossible to disobey her. Millie is staying at her side. Sniffing at her. She hopes she doesn't get anything too floral.

~

Upstairs first they're led to a dressing room. Where Vivienne starts doing her makeup properly and cleaning up from being out in the rain. Putting on a velvety dress and pressing against the light mounds on her chest. Sitting up in her seat she looks so distinguished... So much so in fact that she's caught staring.

She isn't "er.. Well. How can you afford all this?"

Noelle... Is impressed. And she sniffs at some perfume to see which one she likes most.. She ends up with one that smells like a fine wine. Misting it on herself.

Noelle nods. Both because she's a little overwhelmed and because.. Well.. She knows how expensive this lady's tastes are and she feels like being fancy.

"so are we gonna get it on?" taking a sip of some fancy looking deep red champagne... Tastes like warm sweet honey. She looks at the name of the drink... Warm honey Champagne... Made for fire types. It burns but tastes incredible. She takes another sip.

"they make this for pokemon??" she sniffs at it and then gives some to Millie... Who drinks it like she's drinking out of a bowl. Noelle watches her as she seems to approve of the drink.

she seems impatient... And more than a little rude about things. But she doesn't seem to have much of a choice so she follows her into the bedroom.

~

"why are you so mean to me?" 

She hops up on the bed and takes her dress off, spreading her legs and revealing a long cock between them. And some small but clean and round balls.

Noelle gets on the bed and strips down. Exposing her large breasts, milk starting to form at the tips of her nipples. Body tense and more than a little angry at this little fancy bitch in heat. She crawls up to her and presses the cock inside of her before roughly pumping down on it and pinning down her shoulders.

N"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!!" Vivienne looks shocked for a moment but breaks the connection. Looking concerned and backing up. She looks into her eyes. "Espeon?"

~

The two of them had to take.. A bit of a break after that. Noelle lays in bed and looks at the ceiling. Thinking about everything in her head. Trying to collect herself and thinking about everything. Everything.

<... You.. Aren't new to the physical side of things. But you are to the emotional strain it puts on you. Not feeling as close to them.. Having hangups over other people not liking the direction you're taking with your life. But. It gets easier. People become nicer over time.. Hell when my parents disowned me I cried for nights on end but. I made it.. And I have the loyalty and love of fans to make up for things.> she starts floating some cigarettes out of a drawer of hers. Lighting one up.

Noelle shakes her head. Starting to cry some. "you got disowned by your parents?"

Noelle nods lightly... Millie looks concerned for her.

~

Once they arrive Noelle can very easily tell that this isn't a place for humans. But at the same time. It looks comforting, and like the kind of place you should go to if you want to calm your pokemon down. She takes a few pictures for her blog but walks in with Millie... She can tell Fruffy went deeper inside of her but she isn't willing to let him out until she gets something for his libido.

She looks around.. There are a lot of pillows and a lady who looks kind of like a nurse is approaching. "hey! My name is Nurse Lonna, what can I do for you today?" silky smooth dark skin, taller than her... A little older.

"er.. Well I'm here because I'm really stressing out and I need some comfort"  
As Noelle speaks Lonna is looking her over, and her pet.. Sniffing the air.   
"OH!! OH THAT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE!! Sorry sorry" pokemon are looking their way, more than there were originally.  
"so you're here because Vivienne sent you. Okay we get a feeew people like you every few months. Follow me!"

Noelle looks confused but follows regardless, Millie tailing close behind.  
"yeah some of her clients don't like how she treats them so she sends them our way to get them in the right state of mind. This is all paid for by her correct?"  
Noelle nods "she's so generous isn't she? And incredible fashion sense"

"so we'll just be preforming some bonding exercises so you can rely on your partner some more for emotional support."  
"oh she's not... Well I guess... Huh" Noelle looks down at Millie. Millie herself is just particularly glad she's finally getting it.

"so because she's the dominant partner I'll be entrusting her with the strapon. And because she isn't heavily pregnant quite yet she should be able to handle it." Millie nods and spreads her legs for Lonna to put it on.. Which she does. Easily. Like she's done it so very many times before.

"oh gosh just.. Hang on.. Uhm.."  
"nonono you'll be taking it all. Berries or something inside of the dildo to calm you?"  
"b-berries please"  
Lonna immediately gets some berries out of her pocket and pops them in her mouth, teasing her lips and making her swallow.  
"Now just go ahead and relax girl.. I'll be back when you two are done" she winks and walks out of the room before closing and locking the door. And then. The two of them are alone and she's feeling especially light headed.

"so.. Arooumm.. Aroo.. What do.. I.. Doo...." she shudders and starts to rest on some pillows with her legs spread. Starting to strip her clothes off and panting lightly. 

Millie approaches. Just relax and enjoy. You're going to be the perfect mate. She eases up between her legs and starts pressing her cock between her thighs and starting to let her warm scent fill the room. 

Noelle's mind is hazy. She's feeling things welling up inside of her that she... Certainly hasn't felt before. Like the sensation of a tail behind her... And her feet and hands feeling numb. Fur is starting to grow across the base of her stomach slowly. "arooo... Arooooo..." her height seems to be decreasing steadily. Slowly. But surely. Millie sidles up on her and gets the prosthetic cock between her legs. Pushing in sloooowly.... Slowly. And sniffing along the back of her neck. Brushing against some fur. 

Millie.. Is honestly a little shocked right now. She's holding back her reaction because she doesn't want to startle her mate but she thinks those berries did something odd. And Millie is definitely looking... Shorter. Curvier too. Ears moving up and curling up. 

Oh my this might be a little awkward to explain later if she can't speak... But. It's important and the door is locked. 

She shoves her cock between Noelle's thighs and goes nice and deep. The room filling up with a more floral... Somewhat warm scent as Noelle changes slowly. 

This really isn't good. This. Really. Isn't good. She looks younger almost too and her hands are looking far more like paws than hands. Oh this isn't good... This isn't good. Fruffy's pokeball pops out. And Lily is rolling around in her ball to get a better look. 

She must be noticing this right? She must be. 

~

"Noelle? Noelle? Are you okay?" her vision is all blurry and it's hard to think straight... As she blinks her eyes change to suit her face more and... Is... Is that Millie? 

"awrf.. Nnf.. M-Millie? What are.. What am.." she sniffs the air with her new nose. "smells good. Feels so warm.." she shudders and leaks some cum. Feeling up her own fur as Millie goes over to the door. 

"honey it'll be alright just. Stay right there!" she scratches the door and Lonnie unlocks it "you two have fuuuu..." She looks around the room and then down at the Braxien laying down looking satisfied.   
"oh now that... Shouldn't have happened. She still relaxed?" 

Millie nods and looks back at her worried. L"well she should be okay.. But.. She's going to need some help adjusting. She won't be able to walk properly and she'll... I'll... Have to take her in. Which is okay."

\--------

Things have certainly changed. But until Noelle notices it will things be okay? Join in next round to find out! 

Updates about every day for now, we'll be getting into some weird stuff soon enough so buckle in.


	4. Capture and Release

"grrr.. Woof! Brax Brax braxien Brax... Brax..." she can't even tell if the camera hears her or just barking. Noelle rubs her head and just. Gestures to herself. Then her height. Then her bust size.   
"it's going to be hard to explain this kind of thing you know.. It's not necessarily new but everything about it is rare." Noelle huffs and sits down. Looking distraught.

She doesn't like being taken care of by Lonna. She doesn't like feeling like a burden but... For now it's just her only option. She hops off Lonna's soft lap and immediately feels somewhat like she should get back on it... But instead just goes to cuddle up by Fruffy, hugging onto him and pressing her face into his neck. He nudges up against her. She still hasn't heard him talk to what she can recall, either he's just that unintelligent or something else is up.

"so you kept him inside of a love ball?" Lonna turns off the camera. Looking to the two of them. Noelle nods and looks to her, "yeah that'll definitely stunt his growth if you aren't careful. If he's submissive enough it'll just lean him right into that until he's just as obedient as possible. He looks happy though" Lonna looks to him and his calm face as he nudges against Noelle..

"want to try it?"

~

It feels like everything she is, from her mind to her body is being sucked into the ball from the red light... It should be filming as well from outside of the ball utilizing a special connection that Lonna seems to have gotten from either Vern or Vivienne. But... She isn't worried. Once Noelle is inside though things change.

She sees a perfect copy of Lonnie walking towards her, heels clicking as she approaches and body seeming to move with an extra amount of... Jiggle. Her thighs look bigger and... It's hard to move from her spot. Like she's chained in place as Lonna approaches her and presses her pussy up against little Noelle's face. Grinding softly.

Noelle receives a command in her brain to lick and she's forced to follow it. Her body moves on its own, gripping at her thighs and pressing her face between her masters thighs. Licking her fox tongue inside of her nice and slowly... Deeper.. Deeper. Pressing her muzzle in and letting out little whimpering moans as she does.

It feels like she's being stroked on all sides as her vision is obscured. She can feel something pumping inside of her nice and slowly, filling her up and spreading her wide... She breathes deep and moans out, pressing her tongue inside of her deeper... Deeper... Deeper... 

Tastes so endlessly good. Everything feels incredible. Her body feels numb and soft and her mind blank with lust. Her body feels like it's being pushed into deeper.. Right against her womb. Thoughts implanted in her head of being bred over and over again. The love ball is working overtime to alter her thoughts to be more like that of a pokemon's and it shows. 

Once she's released she immediately curls in a ball and recovers. Feeling her now... Slightly softer body up as everything sets into place. "w.. Wow.. How long.. How.." 

Millie gets up behind her, nudging against her. "you were in there for five minutes. It looked pretty intense. Are you okay?"   
Noelle looks up at her sleepily and gets a little closer, rubbing her face into her fur "it was amazing... Nnf.. Thank you so much gosh" 

Millie may feel a tad odd but she's appreciating the closeness she's been offered... Pressing her body up against Noelle's and pulling her in close. "Noelle.. If you do need any help adjusting to your body you can just ask"   
She licks her face and gets up against her closer, breathing in her light sweet scent. Closing her eyes. Relenting.. "I'm glad this happened honestly. You're... Good for me"

Noelle's face flushes and she hugs onto her, kissing her lips and pushing her tongue in her mouth a little. Chest pushing right up against hers, thighs wrapping around her body, and cunt leaking ever so slightly. It feels good to be in love with someone you're so viscerally close to. She presses her wet cunt up against her and turns her head, allowing Millie to fill up her mouth with tongue. 

Lonna walks in from the other room holding a plate of Poffins for the two of them and humming a light tune before looking down at the two.. Very clearly in heat pokemon. The room smells a mix of sweet and musk that really must be a turn on for the two of them. 

As soon as Millie sees Lonna she starts grinding down on her partner. Pinning her to the ground and pressing their wet cunts up against one another. "B-braxien~" Noelle moans against her lightly pregnant lover and tries to press harder. Body responding like it wants Millie's cock in her. Her boobs are starting to leak milk ever so slightly and her mind is buzzing with arousal. 

"so I see the love ball must have worked then. My you two are really going at it.." watching them go and sitting down, setting the poffins nearby... Where Lily starts to get attracted to the scent. Poking her little face out from under it and nibbling on a particularly sweet one. 

If Noelle wasn't in the state she's in right now she'd actually be surprised that Lily is showing up a little more. But currently. As the heavily milky little Braxien she is, she's much more focused on Millie humping up against her hard and starting to suckle on one of her tits. It feels so nice here. And she's slowly starting to feel as though she doesn't want to return to the way things used to be. 

In a few more thrusts Millie cums hard and fire starts to emanate off of her as she bites down onto Noelle's neck and sinks her teeth in deep. After she's made her mark and listened to Noelle squeal she speaks softly, "you're my mate, Noelle, and that's all you'll ever be. Get used to being beneath me, because you're mine." she licks her face and rests her full weight on her. Egg and all. 

~

"Well. If you two are done I made some Poffins for the two of you but" she looks to her plate, and then to Lily who looks absolutely stuffed with them. Lonna just picks her up and looks at the remaining ones. 6 left. Good. Placing Lily in her shirt to rest off some weight, she strokes her false head. 

"come on you two. I already sent the pokeball video to your manager and... Well.. I didn't record all this"   
Lonna speaks but Noelle is hardly listening. Just feeling the swell of her breasts and her body clenching up.

Everything feels so nice right now, that nothing else feels more important than this moment. This second. With her body pressed up against the more experienced female who's laying on her and being handfed sweet yet.. Slightly bitter poffins. Noelle is starting to nod off. Body. Feeling as though it's sinking into the floor. She'll think about all of this some other time.

\-----

And here we are. While this one was a little more sex focused and short it was important to highlight what exactly went on in love balls as putting Fruffy in one... Probably didn't help all that much as far as his disposition goes.

If you'd like to support me, please comment or send me a message. I love feedback!


	5. Problems in Management

Fruffy looks at the mated pair and sits patiently, looking down at the ground and lightly huffing. He misses his old clothes. Fruffy wasn't always like this.. Well he was. He was just raised to think it was more normal than it is.

He was adopted at a young age by an older lady with kids, and was brought up as more of a doll than as an actual pokemon. Always had a bow on his head and a cute outfit that made him look more feminine then he was at the time.

He was constantly pampered, fed nice food, sweet poffins, and given a really nice comfy bed that he was tucked into every night. He loved his family.. Even if they didn't really treat him like he was sentient and more like he was a doll to play with.

And he was alright with that! He was! It's just that when he got older they stopped wanting him as much and he eventually got.. Well.. Placed in someone else's care. And that would be alright he just really misses his clothes and sweet snacks, so when he sees the others eating poffins he certainly perks up!

He goes right over to Lonna and starts to look up at her with big round eyes. Nudging against her leg and looking up at what few poffins are left on the plate. As she gives him one he eats it right up like the obedient boy he is! Tail wagging fast, he rests up against her leg as he's pet..

~

"Good boy.. Chubby little fellah aren't you?" she turns him over and starts rubbing his tum "you feeling a little left out or just hungry hon?" he tilts his head. He didn't grow up being talked to, mostly just scolded. Lonna looks down at him, rubbing soft, "do you understand me?.. Oh that makes sense. No wonder you just go along with everything"

Fruffy lets out a little yip and nuzzles up against her hand. "what a cutie though.." she picks him up on her lap and holds him close, rocking him slowly and giving him another puffin. "do you like the dry ones? I'll have to feed you more then you little cutie.. Such nice fur too. Your owner must've kept it well maintained." it's actually mostly cause he doesn't get out much but this works too! He closes his eyes and starts to doze off, just eating and enjoying her presence..

Lonna eventually picks him up after he goes to sleep and starts to walk around looking for some stuff to clean and carry him with. She eventually comes across a pokemon carrier that straps to her back and gets him set up in it, all cozy. He's starting to purr and seems to really be enjoying the company.

~

Of course, however, this time of peace can not last for long. In her old pants Noelle has been getting constant calls from her parents. And two from Vern. If she were more aware of things at the moment she'd be scared of this combination but unbeknownst to her... Her escapades have been published openly by Marc, Vivienne's largest sponsor due to a lack of consistent progress.

Vivienne, in this sense, has to find somewhere else to live. And the only location she can think to go to is Lonnie's place of work. Unfortunately for everyone involved, she's bringing attention wherever she goes. And that attention has also begun to gather around Noelle's public accounts.

Needless to say when Lonnie greets her at her place of work she's surprised to see her. "oh gosh I wasn't expecting you! What can I do for you ma'am?"  
Standing up straight with Fruffy asleep in his carrier.

<.. Lonnie. I need help. I've gotten into some trouble with one of my employers and I need somewhere to stay. I have money but I know you're one of the only people who would take it> she's been carrying her bags close behind her with a cart and fending off thieves and paparazzi with light psychic attacks and going down back alleys. It's clear she's been worn down.

Lonnie needless to say is shocked, but overall sympathetic to her plea "well.. Okay you've been a heavy donator and I know that you don't ask for anything unless you truly need it so. Okay. Your friend has been staying with me by the way."

"oh yes I do! Some things happened though so don't be surprised if she looks different" needless to say she will be.

~

At arrival Vivienne immediately notices the change in energy from someone more tense to relaxed. But as she enters she realizes why that is. Noelle is right there, fur poofed out and body showing the change clearly. Her fur looks especially shiny as well.

"oh hey Vivienne! How've you been?" smiling wide and looking to her

"Heard about what?" her not having her pokenav is a universally bad thing in this case. And her not watching TV isn't a bonus...

she smiles lightly at her and brings her things in, including some of the stuff from her bar. Just in case she needs it later. Which from how things are looking, Noelle certainly will.

Millie is looking her things over, and helps by dragging it in with her, bringing Vivienne to the guest room for a bit of help. Noelle follows sheepishly, she wasn't expecting this but she can.. Adapt. She always has. With her hands on her hips she follows and watches them over.

"so where's Lonna?" Millie asks while she takes some of her things out of their bags   
".. Mm.. So this is pretty serious then. What exactly happened?"

Vivienne looks to Noelle then back to Millie Millie pauses but agrees. She knows something bad happened. But at the same time if it involves Noelle it's better to keep it close to her chest. And Vivienne's more padded chest as well..

It's better that she's unidentifiable anyways. Vivienne walks over to Noelle and looks her over   
Noelle slowly nods and looks to her, feeling like she owes her for the poor experience. She feels so small in her presence even though she's taller than her. Just. Something about her makes her seem so powerful it just feels right to obey her.

Vivienne needs to go shopping. Both to calm down and because of what she lost in the move.. But she's more than willing to restart.

\-------

Some back story on why Fruffy is the way he is at the beginning of this one, there will be more in the future as he gets more comfortable with himself and starts to get more in line with how he likes to look.   
So look forward to it!


	6. Playing Dress up/Feeling Eyes

Around three days after her arrival Vivienne was already feeling a tad antsy. Both out of her feeling as though she has to repay Noelle for... Everything she hasn't heard about yet.

In return however, Noelle seems to have been adjusting genuinely well. She's gotten closer to her pokemon. She's become more understanding and Genuinely involved in her partners life. She's been training with her out back. Getting used to her body and further... How to use her abilities properly.

Ember is her favorite to use, she learned it first and has been improving continually since she's started.   
"I LIT A FIRE!! I DID IT!!" sounding extremely happy, and looking back at millie for approval. Millie is genuinely proud of her, even though the progress is slow. Her psychic use has gone even slower since the only person that could teach her hasn't been talking to her much..

Until right now. Vivienne walks out and looks at the two of them, then the fire Noelle made. Not very impressed but still supportive she walks over to the two of them   
she uses her commanding tone as she looks at the two of them. But if anything Noelle is confused.  
"oh no it's okay! I was just having a rough time but erm.." she looks as Vivienne's expression turns to that of worry "but I can accept! I'll bring Fruffy, we need to get him some stuff anyways. I hope you told Lonna"

She didn't. But she isn't afraid. Vivienne knows everything about where she's welcome and not, and the particular mall she has in mind will be perfect for the four of them.

~

It seems like a blur until they get there. With Vivienne having Noelle carry her purse and leading them through bus terminals and all over the place. If Fruffy wasn't on a leash he'd be more lost than anyone. Millie is holding the group together more than anyone. Vivienne is just focused on destinations and gossiping with Noelle about her clients. Unprofessional but Millie isn't one to judge.

As they arrive at the mall Noelle immediately recognizes that it's far more glamorous than anything she's ever been to. With pokemon and humans alike going in and out steadily. Noelle steps out and looks around at everything, Millie keeping ahold of Fruffy's collar as they head in. Walking into the air conditioned plaza.

"this place is massive" Noelle is gawking at everything. So many options. So much stuff! Her mind is spinning with all of the possibilities, so much so that when she sees the other floors and just how high they go she nearly faints. But Millie keeps her grounded "One at a time. Let's find somewhere to get some clothes first alright? I'm sure we can find something that looks great on you."

Noelle nods lightly and just holds onto her to stop herself from falling over. Fruffy is tugging at his collar in the direction of an outfit store. Millie looks to him, "I think our mutual admirer might've found something interesting.. Let's look."

As they get closer they can immediately see the fashion on display is a little more.. Lewd inclined. Of course that doesn't stop Vivienne.   
She immediately leads the three of them in to look around. Inside there are pokemon clothes of various sizes, no humans are inside and it looks like it's being run by a Gothia. She's smoking what looks like a cigarette with purple smoke.

"what can I like... Help you with?" she looks perpetually bored, while the store around her looks to be a.. Pretty extreme and unique sex shop.

As soon as she sees Fruffy she perks right up and hops over the counter. Looking him over and tipping his head up.  
"oh this will work. Just put the money on the counter and I'll get to work... I can give him a nice makeover and a full wardrobe for... Let's say... 120,000 pokedollars"

And of course Vivienne puts the money on the counter without as much as batting an eyelash.  
"oh you don't have to-" Noelle is interrupted immediately as she tries fruitlessly to not accept 

Cecilia brings him over to the dressing rooms and starts picking out clothes. Starting with bows, accessories, and simple additions to form and building up to more extravagant clothes, a maids outfit, a fluffy pink dress with pretty constructive underwear, and.. Well.. Looks like he's finally getting his chastity device.  
As Cecelia steps into the changing room with her arms full of supplies Fruffy can be seen for a moment obediently standing at attention.

"this store isn't really my style.. I wonder if there are any overalls that could fit me.. Maybe something form fitting" Vivienne can't help but roll her eyes. Noelle really is set in her ways. But if it's comfort she wants it's comfort she'll get.

Cecelia meanwhile is fitting the chastity device around Fruffy's cock and stroking his fur "such a good girl.. You'll look so pretty in your new dress" she puts it over his head and gets his forelegs in it, pulling up a pair of underwear and putting a nice black bow on top of his head.  
"oh you look absolutely adorable! Go show off for me dear, you'll look perfect"

As Fruffy walks out all eyes are immediately upon him, and he can't tell if he feels good about it or humiliated. The padded front of the dress even makes it look like he has boobs! He can't help but blush.. Even as his cock strains in his cage.

"oh wow.. Yeah you look like a girl. Honestly though it looks really good on you! All prettied up.." Noelle can't help but marvel at Cecelia's work as Fruffy does a full turn around. Showing off his soft little rear and fluffy dress.

"I also have some petticoats in her bag, poofy dresses, along with more bows and pretty little accessories she can wear around. Since you already paid why not take her around the place? She'll look precious" Cecelia seems to be particularly happy about the outfit she set up on him, looks to be a pink maids outfit. Especially well made with a lot of details... A perfect fit by any description.

"well it's.. Wow how does it suit him so well?" Noelle is still heavily impressed but Millie, if anything, is unsurprised.  
"I expected something along these lines. He just likes feeling like he's beneath everyone. It gets him off. Isn't that right? Oh right you never learned how to communicate because you're just that obedient" she snickers, and while Noelle seems taken aback by the sudden claims... If anything Fruffy just seems to be getting worked up, humping at the ground lightly the others can clearly hear the *clink, clink, clink* of his plastic cage.

"oh good he needed one of those.. Glad they carry them here. Alright is that everything?" Noelle looks to the other two  
"believe me I wouldn't have nightmares of buying stuff here. It's just for him. Let's go, I have some stuff I want you to try on"  
Millie starts walking out with Fruffy following close behind, Noelle picks up his bag and leash to help lead him around as Vivienne just follows.

Fruffy is being pointed at. Called cute. Pictures are even being taken of him, all of which just serve to make him feel more and more embarrassed.  
But the cameras make Vivienne particularly tense as she walks past store after store. She knows her popularity has unfortunately spiked due to recent publications... And she's working with it.

~

After getting some more clothes for them Vivienne wants out. The amount of tension that's been building up is near unbearable and even though she figured she'd be safe here from prying eyes... She isn't. And she doesn't like knowing that.

Overall they've just bought more clothes than what's actually necessary, ate some really incredible food, and as far as Noelle goes... Really complementing Fruffy's look. She sat next to him while they ate and held him close the whole time. It just feels right in a way it didn't previously. She strokes his fur softly as they sit on the bus. The day fading into evening.

Noelle yawns "that was really great... Thank you so much.. Oh wow I'm full" cuddling up to Millie, she closes her eyes and relaxes against her. Stroking Fruffy's fur with her free hand. The only person who's left out being Vivienne. Shes putting on an air of not minding but she can feel it.

Noelle pulls Fruffy in for a proper hug, closing her eyes and steadily fading off to sleep..

\-------

Hope y'all liked this one, I'm trying to steadily calm things down before the next chapter. Because I'll be entirely honest in saying that it'll be an intense one.  
I'm updating every other day now because I'm trying to put more time into the writing process.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to donate to me I'll have a patreon up if I keep up with making this, but otherwise you can just comment with suggestions and fetishes you'd like me to cover, or contact me on discord at RobotHoney#3297
> 
> I'll be updating this within a few days so keep up with it if you'd like to follow the story, it's going to be a long one.


End file.
